My world for only U
by Riyurey
Summary: Xiumin satu-satunya yeoja yang mampu menembus sekolahnya yang mayoritas adalah namja dengan kemampuan basket yang dimilkinya sejak kecil. Xiuhan yeoja yang sangat beruntung beruntung berada diantara namja tampan di sekolahnya. Sayang kisah cintanya tak semulus dunia basketnya. Xiuhan/ Xiumin as girl / Luhan as Namja.


Cast :

Xiumin as yeoja

All member exo as namja

Main pair : Xiuhan

Other pair : xiumin x all member (friendshib and litle bit love )

Prolog

Someone POV On

 _Helmonie bilang aku adalah bunga sakura yang masih kuncup di musim dingin_. _Aku selalu tersenyum tiap mengingat kata kata Helmonie waktu itu. Padahal usiaku saat itu masih 7 tahun tapi Helmonie menggunakan kata kata kiasan yang sudah kupastikan tak tau apa artinya._

Someone POV End

Author POV on

Bayangkan jika seandainya seorang yeoja dengan tinggi 175 cm pasti kita membayangkan dia adalah seorang yeoja cantik dengan tubuh bak model profesional. Y kan ! (#author jg gt ! heheh)

Aish ! Tapi kalian salah. Sebut saja namanya Xiumin a.k.a Kim minseok. Dia adalah yeoja berusia 14 tahun dan sudah memilki tinggi 173 cm padahal para yeoja yang pada saat itu masih duduk di bangku kelas IX _junior high school_ tak ada yang setinggi itu. Bahkan xiumin memiliki tinggi seperti teman-teman namja-nya bahkan ada yang jauh lebih pendek -_-. Kacian !

Xiumin memang tinggi tapi sayang dia sangat tomboy. Penampilannya sangat maskulin (bayangin aja xiumin era growl yang tetep cowok y ! ) mulai rambut yang di model cepak ala namja pakaian yang memiliki kesan keren dan cool. Xiumin adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang berhasil masuk di sekolah yang memang mayoritas eh bahkan di khususkan untuk namja! WTH !

jangan salah ! di SM _Junior High school_ tetap menjunjung peraturan dimana semua calon siswa baru di haruskan mengikuti seleksi ketat untuk berhasil menjadi keluarga besarnya. Termasuk xiumin yang memang memilki jiwa kompetisi tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk memasuki sekolah yang sudah di impikannya sejak dia masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 _Elemantary School_. Bagaimana xiumin bisa melewati seleksinya karena memang xiumin punya jiwa tangguh sebagai yeoja hingga seleksi tulis sampai fisik pun dia berhasil melaluinya dengan sedikit susah payah.

"YAK ! Xiumin" seorang namja bernama Chen berusaha memanggil xiumin yang tengah asyik berjalan melewati koridor kelas IX dengan menggunakan earphone hitam di telinganya.

"..." Sepertinya panggilan Chen tak di pedulikan olehnya. Dasar!

"Yak ! Hah ! Xiumin " Chen pun berhasil menyamai langkah xiumin sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Xiumin pun menoleh dan melepaskan earphonenya. "Wae!" Xiumin hanya memasang wajah datarnya -_- tampak cool dan keren.

"yak! kau selalu bertingkah sok keren. Padahal aku susah payah memanggilmu dari pintu gerbang sampai koridor !" Chen sangat kesal tidak tahan dengan sikap sahabatnya yang bertingkah sok keren ini pun menceramahi xiumin.

"Hah" xiumin menghela nafas. "Mianhae nee. Lalu ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku. Tumben sekali ?" xiumin heran sambil menautkan alisnya.

"hah ! ya ya ! Kau tau hari ini kita ada latihan basket ?"

"Tidak! Bukankah latihan basket di adakan tiap hari selasa dan sabtu ?"

"itu masalahnya! kau tahu kita akan bertanding dadakan besok melawan sekolah JY junior high school"

"..."

"kenapa kau diam ?!"

"terus aku harus bagaimana? Bukankah bagus jika besok ada pertandingan. Lumayankan melatih mentalku merasakan euforia pertandingan. Ha...hha...hah...ha. apalagi melihat banyak yeoja yang meneriakkan namaku" Xiumin ... Saranghaeyo" hahaha !" chen yang mendengarkan monolog xiumin pun tidak tahan dan memukul kepalanya. -_-

"Yak ! appo. WAE ! Kau lupa aku yeoja ? Aishhhh sakit pabbo !" Xiumin pun hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Kau yang Pabbo. Seharusnya kau panik bukan bahagia ! Dasar ! Lagipula kenapa kau malah bangga memilki fans gila yang kebanyakan yeoja itu! Dasar Lesbi!" Chen terlihat kesal dan frustasi menghadapi yeoja aneh di depannya.

"yak ! Tapi ha .. ha ... ha .. ! Aku bukan lesbi chen ! lagi pula bagaimana tidak tertawa melihat mereka mengira aku namja dan meneriakkan saranghaeyo tanpa malu ! haishhhh yeoja labil" xiumin pun mencoba membela diri.

"Penampilanmu dan aura yang kau pancarkanlah membuat mereka tak tau kalau kau yeoja! Dasar Labil!" chen yang kesal pun semakin kesal

"Salahkan saja kenapa sekolah ini di khususkan untuk namja padahal aku kan yeoja!" xiumin masih teguh mempertahankan argumennya.

"sudahlah ! langsung ke intinya nanti sore kita latihan sampai malam dan juga ... siapkan nyalimu"

"Nyali ?" Xiumin yang heran pun tak tahan untuk bertanya karena xiumin pun tau chen tak akan bilang seperti itu jika tidak ada hal yang menghawatirkan akan terjadi.

"Sehun yang akan bertanding melawan kita kali ini. Dan ... dia akan membawa namjacinghunya"

"Benarkah ah ! Sehunku akan datang tapi ! WHATTTT ! d-di di dia ! namjacinghu ? berarti NO NO NO tapi GAY ? benarkah Sehun GAY ? " Xiumin yang tak tahan pun berteriak panik. Chen yang sudah tahu pun hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Bukankah pernah ku bilang bahwa sehun itu gay. Seluruh teman se tim kita pun tau. Hanya kau yang sok tuli dengan pede nya mengatakan kalau sehun itu belahan jiwamu. Haishhhhh memalukan sekali !"

"Tapi kan dia sangat keren kenapa harus Gay?"

"Kau juga keren xiumin lagipula mana sehun tau kalau kau yeoja. Aishhhh !"

"Apa namjacingunya itu satu sekolah dengannya?"

"Hem. Dan kudengar dia sangat cantik."

"..."

"..." Chen yang heran dengan sikap diamnya xiumin hanya bisa menautkan alisnya

"Mwoooooo ? ! Ha ha ha dasar aneh ku pikir dia gay haha ternyata dia yeoja y ?" xiumin memang yeoja pabbo TAK MENGERTI arah pembicaraan chen.

"Dia gay dan namjacingunya sangat cantik padahal dia namja. Dan KAU" chen menunjuk xiumin "Bahkan lebih cantik dia"

"Benarkah?" xiumin menatap wajah chen dengan Watados.

"Aishhhhh! Sudahlah yang terpenting sekarang jangan sampai kita kalah pertandingan karena kita akan jadi tuan rumah. Ingat itu !" Chen mengakhiri pembicarannya dengan menepuk pundak xiumin kemudian berlalu pergi ke kelasnya.

Xiumin hanya bisa berdiri mematung di koridor yang mulai ramai mengingat 5 menit lagi kelas untuk jam pertama akan segera dimulai.

Xiumin sebenarnya tau sehun itu gay. Mengingat mereka berdua adalah rival dalam dance jalanan dan basket. Tapi xiumin hanya menyembunyikan perasaanya saja dengan wajah terkejutnya seperti tadi. Bukan ! Bukan xiumin yang menyukai sehun. Tapi namjacingunya sehunlah yang disukai xiumin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kayaknya terlalu panjang untuk sebuah prolog. Tapi terlalu pendek buat di bilang chapter 1

Selamat membaca jangan lupa RnR !


End file.
